The present invention relates generally to electrical cable connector clamps and, more particularly, to self-expandable connector clamps utilized with lead storage batteries.
It is well known in the art to utilize ring or C-shaped electrically conductive clamps to connect high current capacity cables to the terminals of electrical storage batteries and the like. The prior art clamp is typically a C-shaped clamp utilizing a bolt and nut assembly to compress the clamp around the battery terminal thus retaining the clamp securely in place on the battery terminal. To remove the clamp from around the battery terminal the nut is loosened thus allowing the C-clamp to be expanded and removed. Since the clamp is typically fabricated from a relatively soft, plastic or pliable material that retains its shape, it is necessary to manually expand the clamp after the nut has been loosened, prying open the C-clamp with the blade of a screw driver, for example, or using a special tool or wrench.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a battery terminal clamp which is self-expanding and thus removable when the securing nut has been loosened without further manipulation of the clamp or its component parts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-expandable battery terminal clamp which is simple and inexpensive in construction.